A New Day Has Come Chapter 5
by misswings89
Summary: Warning:Monica and Andrew have there first fight.


A New day Has Come Chapter 5 It was Gloria's the 4th of Monica wanted to in Gloria's having a baby party was gonna be outside.  
>"I cant' believe i'm helping you do this",Said Andrew helping Monica.<br>"Oh,But its fun",Said Monica.  
>"Yeah,Mabey to you women",Said Andrew.<br>"And what does that supposed to mean?"Asked Monica with her right hand on her right hip.  
>"It's just that you women get so excited when it comes to party like these",Said Andrew.<br>"So what,It's not like you guys stay for this anyways",  
>Said Monica.<br>"Monica, know that guys don't stay for this",  
>Said Andrew.<br>"That's not the point",Said Monica.  
>"Then what is the point?"Asked Andrew.<br>"Nothing",Said Andrew.  
>"No,Tell me",Said Andrew.<br>"It's nothing o.k.",Said Monica."Now just leave me alone"  
>"Fine then",Said Andrew.<br>So he threw the ribbon on the went inside.  
>"What's the matter with you?"Asked Andrew sat down on the couch.<br>Tess was watching t.v.  
>"I don't get it?"Asked Andrew.<br>"Get what",Asked Tess.  
>"Monica",Said Andrew.<br>"What about her?"Asked Tess.  
>"Well we kind of got into a argument",Said Andrew.<br>"About what?"Asked Tess.  
>"About the babyshower,"Said Andrew."I told her that guys don't go to it's like she got all I asked her what was she said forget about i just said fine."<br>"Angel boy, Don't worry about it.I'll talk to another thing that she has it's the time of her month",Said Tess.  
>"Hey,Angel girl,"Said Tess.<br>"Hey",Said Monica sitting down.  
>"You did a good the place",Said Tess.<br>"Thanks Tess",Said Monica.  
>"What's wrong?"Asked Tess.<br>"Oh, Tess, Me and Andrew had are first fight",Said Monica.  
>"Do you think i should apologize?"<br>"yes i do",Said Tess."You and him both."  
>So Monica went inside and she gonna apologize to found out that he wasn't she found a note on the coffee table saying,<br>"I"m sorry i had to go.I don't know when i'll be 't wait up for me."  
>"Andrew"<br>"Oh,Andrew,"Said Monica having tears in her eyes."I'm so very very sorry."  
>She didn't know what to think or how to it was there first'<br>she felt so heart broken.  
>"Are you alright angel girl",Asked Tess coming in.<br>"Oh,Tess",Said Monica crying."Andrew he's never comeing back."  
>"How do you know?"Asked Tess.<br>"Read this",Said Monica giving Tess the letter.  
>"Oh,Baby",Said Tess holding Monica."He'll come back.I know he will.<br>He loves you to much."  
>Meanwhile Andrew was at this bar place.<br>"What will it be?"Asked the bar tender.  
>Some ginerale please",Said Andrew.<br>So he poured some ginerale in a glass and gave it to Andrew.  
>"Here you go",Said the bar tender.<br>"Thanks",Said Andrew.  
>"you sure look down today",Said the bar tender.<br>"Yeah, Well just some problems,"Said Andrew.  
>"I here you man",Said this guy sitting next to him."I'm having troubles with my wife."<br>"I'm sorry to hear that",Said Andrew.  
>"Yeah,Well this world sucks by the way",Said the guy."By the way my name is Daniel."<br>"Andrew",Said Andrew shaking his hand."And the world doesn't suck all the time."  
>"How would you know?"Asked Daniel."Are you marrried?"<br>"No",Said Andrew."But i do have a girlfriend though."  
>"Then you know what it's like",Said Daniel."All women want is just there when something goes they blaming guys.<br>"Women are not like that all the time,"Said Andrew."Even when there in fear or need us men to comfort them."  
>"Then why are you here?"Asked Daniel."And not with your girlfriend."<br>"Because we had a fight",Said Andrew."And i needed some that doesn't mean i hate her.  
>"What are sort of angel?"Asked Daniel.<br>"As of matter of fact.I am",Said Andrew.  
>Then he started to glow.<br>"Now,Let me tell you something about love,"Said Andrew."God loves matter what you i'm sure that your wife loves you to."  
>"How can she love me.I told her i hated her",Said Daniel.<br>"Because forgiveness is a beautiful thing,"Said Andrew.  
>Back at the beach was still sitting the wondering if Andrew is comeing back or not.<br>"Angel girl don't 'll be back,"Said Tess.  
>"I just hope your right",Said Monica.<br>Just then Gloria and Micheal came in.  
>"Hi",Said Gloria.<br>"Hi,Gloria",Said Monica still feeling down.  
>"Are you o.k. Monica?"Asked Gloria.<br>"No,Andrew left,"Said Monica.  
>"He'll come back right?"ASked Gloria.<br>"I don't know",Said Monica getting up and going outside.  
>"Is she o.k.?"Asked Gloria.<br>"Well Andrew and Monica just had there first fight",Said Tess.  
>"Oh",Said Gloria.<br>Monica took off her shoes and put her feet in the started to pray.  
>"Oh,Father,<br>Please have Andrew return home for me.I just love him so much."  
>"I'll take those",Said Andrew.<br>He was buying Monica some red roses.  
>"Oh, She'll love these",Said the lady giving him the red roses.<br>By the time Andrew got to beach saw Monica still standing in the water.  
>"Hi,Honey",Said Andrew.<br>"Andrew, oh my, Your back,"Said Monica giving him a hug.  
>"Yes, I am",Said Andrew."Monica will you forgive me?"<br>Then he showed her the red roses.  
>"Oh,Andrew",Said them."Of course i forgive you.I don't know what i'll do without you."<br>"I can't live without you eathier,"Said Andrew."I love you to much."  
>Then he gave her a kiss.<br>"I love you so much,only my heart belongs to you",Said Andrew taking her right hand and placeing it over his heart.  
>Then he kissed her eyelids,her cheeks,on top of her her lips.<br>"You will always have my heart Andrew",Said Monica.  
>Then he was holding her and said,<br>"You are my light,My love,My passion."  
>"You are also all of those things to me to",Said Monica.<br>"Oh,Monica.I just don't want to let you go.I just want to hold you like this forever,"Said Andrew.  
>He did not want to let her just wanted to hold her just wanted to hold her as long he lives.<br>But what can i say about it angels do live.  
>"I want you to dance with me",Said Andrew.<br>"But Andrew there is no music."Said Monica.  
>"I don't care,"SAid Andrew."I love you.I don't want to loose you dance with me."<br>"O.k.",Said Monica with a smile on her face.  
>And so they danced.<br>By the time they were danceing Monica was asking Andrew a question?  
>"Andrew,What time is it?"<br>"It's 4.00",Said Andrew."  
>"Oh,"Said Monica."Well you ready to give Gloria her present?<br>"Yeah",Said Andrew.  
>So they went back to the beach house.<br>"Were have you 2 been?"Asked Gloria.  
>She was sitting outside with Tess and Micheal.<br>"Just went out to the water",Said Monica.  
>"Oh",Said Gloria.<br>"So how do you like your decarations?"Asked Monica.  
>"I think its beautiful",Said Gloria.<br>"Well here you go,"Said Monica giving her her present.  
>"Its not much."<br>" will do,"Said Gloria.  
>So she opened the inside it was a new born baby outfit.<br>"Awwww",Said Gloria."Thanks you guys."  
>"Your welcome."Said Andrew.<br>And they all gave her a hug.  
>By the time it was night got all watched the all of a sudden Gloria felt pain in her stomach.<br>"Gloria,Are you o.k.?"Asked Monica.  
>"I think it's time."Said Gloria.<br>"What,It's time to have the baby?"Asked Micheal.  
>"Yes",Said Gloria.<br>"We need to get going."Said Monica.I will take the red you and Andrew follow."  
>"O.k."Said Michael.<br>So they all rushed to the hospital and Monica was in the delivery room with Gloria.  
>"I can't do this",Said Gloria in pain.<br>"Yes,You Push,"Said Monica holding her hand.  
>So Gloria pushed and Pushed.<br>until the baby came out.  
>"Congratulations",Said the nurse who was delivering the baby."Its a boy."<br>Gloria was happy.  
>I mean want mother wouldn't be there baby is born.<br>Meanwhile Andrew and Micheal was in the waiting room.  
>"Oh,What's taking so long?"Asked Micheal.<br>"Don't have faith,"Said Andrew.  
>Just then Monica came out.<br>"Come see your son",She said.  
>So Micheal and Andrew followed he sae the most beautiful thing he ever seen.<br>"Do you want to hold your son?"Asked Gloria.  
>"I sure do",Said Micheal.<br>So he was holding his asked Andrew if he wanted to hold him.  
>He said."Sure."<br>When Andrew was holding said,  
>"I think you will be a great daddy someday."<br>Then he told her,  
>"Well i think you'll be a great mommy someday to."<br>"So what's his name?"Asked Gloria back the baby.  
>"His name is Jacob",Said Gloria.<br>"Beautiful name",Said Monica.


End file.
